


Rekin na święta

by Yunoha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Śmieszki Bela
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunoha/pseuds/Yunoha
Summary: Belphegor robi za Mikołaja.





	

Śnieg prószył leniwie, powoli zakrywając swoim ciałem powierzchnie dachów i gałązki krzewów, rosnące blisko rezydencji należącej do rodziny Cornetta. Na dworze było wręcz sielankowo, czego jednak nie można było stwierdzić w środku budynku.

Tam wszystko działo się szybko i chaotycznie. Słychać było głośne okrzyki ludzi bossa Cornetta, huki serii oddawanych strzałów oraz odgłosy tłuczonych i niszczonych rzeczy. Gdyby znalazła się tam osoba stojąca z boku i przysłuchująca się padającym słowom, zapewne szybko przekonałaby się o nieciekawej pozycji gospodarzy.

– Cholera! Załatwcie go w końcu! – krzyknął ktoś, by za chwilę stęknąć cicho z bólu i opaść bezwładnie na ziemię. Squalo machnął mieczem na bok, pozostawiając na ścianie krwawe plamki. Skrzywił się przy tym niezadowolony, przypominając sobie, jak długo mu to wszystko zajmuje. Miał tylko „porozmawiać” z tym tchórzliwym bossem, a nie dobijać się do niego przez każdego jego podwładnego. Xanxus z pewnością nie puści mu tego płazem.

Zza zakrętu wyskoczyło trzech ludzi z karabinami w rękach. Jednak nie zdążyli nawet wycelować, kiedy białowłosy minął ich z wściekłym wyrazem twarzy. Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy członek Varii pozbawił ich życia.

– Vooooooooooooi! Wyłaź, ty parszywy tchórzu! – ryknął wściekły, mając w poważaniu to, czy ktoś dzięki temu będzie mógł namierzyć bliżej jego lokalizację. To i tak pewnie nic im nie da. Superbi Squalo ma swoją misję i on ją dopełni, chociażby później miał dostać znowu szklanką po whiskey w głowę od wkurzonego na maksa szefa.

W końcu jednak młodemu mężczyźnie udało się dotrzeć do pomieszczenia zajmowanego przez głowę małej mafijnej mrówki. Mężczyzna; średniego wieku szatyn o jasnych złotych oczach siedział skulony w kącie, przyciskając do piersi pistolet. Jednak na widok swojego gościa krzyknął tylko przerażony, wyciągając przed siebie ręce – z tą spluwą – i nie wiedząc nawet kiedy, zaciskając palce mocniej (bardziej ze strachu, niźli świadomie) na spuście. Głośny huk wystrzału przeszył cisze wraz z powietrzem zatrzymując się dopiero na twardym budulcu ściany. Rekin od razu uniknął kuli; wystarczyło tylko, że zrobił pół kroku w bok i już nie musiał się przejmować trajektorią lotu wystrzelonego pocisku.

– Doprawdy, bardzo nie ładnie – mruknął tylko, znajdując się zaraz przy mężczyźnie i ostrym szarpnięciem stawiając go na nogi. – A ja tylko chciałem porozmawiać, panie Cornett.

– Proszę! Ja nic nie zrobiłem! – jęknął płaczliwie boss mafijny, pociągając zaraz nosem. To i tak nie uchroniło go od zapłakanego i zasmarkanego oblicza, na jaki widok Squalo skrzywił się niemiłosiernie.

– I właśnie o to chodzi. Nic nie zrobiłeś – odparł na lament mężczyzny, wykrzywiając wargi w niezadowolony grymas. Po chwili jego miecz tkwił w ciele Fabiena Cornetta, który wytrzeszczył oczy w bólu, stękając głośno. – Mogłeś powstrzymać swoją prawą rękę od zerwania sojuszu z Varią. Szkoda, że nie dajemy drugiej szansy, prawda? – W tym czasie wyciągnął niestarannie ostrze z pomiędzy żeber szatyna, nie przejmując się tym, że w ten sposób zadaje mu tylko jeszcze więcej cierpienia, niż przy troszkę bardziej „delikatnym” postępowaniu. Był rozdrażniony, spóźniony i jednocześnie zniesmaczony. A wszystko to było zasługą wykrwawiającego się w tej chwili mężczyzny. – Masz jeszcze kilka sekund na zastanowienie się nad swoimi posunięciami, nim nie stracisz przytomności od utraty takiej ilości krwi. – Wskazał na tworzącą się wokół Fabiena kałużę i ruszył powolnym krokiem w stronę najbliższego wyjścia z rezydencji. Miał nadzieję, że mimo wszystko Xanxus nie będzie aż tak bardzo rozdrażniony jego spóźnieniem.

 

~*~

 

Kiedy wrócił do siedziby, miał nadzieję na króciuteńki odpoczynek – w postaci szybkiego prysznicu – nim znalazłby się w gabinecie bossa, by zdać mu relację z jego „wizyty” u Cornetta. Jego włosy były całe posklejane od zaschniętej krwi, która co chwilę padała wielkimi kroplami na jego kosmyki, kiedy kolejno pozbawiał życia jakiegoś swojego przeciwnika. Jego ubrania również wiele mówiły o tym, co miało miejsce jeszcze kilka godzin temu.

–Shishishishi… – Cichy śmiech dochodzący z jego lewej strony, od razu utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że od samego wejścia ma już towarzysza, w postaci blondwłosego księcia. – Wyglądasz paskudnie – powiedział chłopak, zaraz znów uśmiechając w swój charakterystyczno-irytujący sposób. Squalo jednak nie skomentował jego słów, w dalszym ciągu idąc w stronę swojego pokoju. – Spóźniłeś się… – dodał Bel, idąc za nim w malutkich, jakby leniwych poskoczkach. Widocznie miał dzisiaj wyjątkowo bardzo dobry humor. W takim razie musiał niedawno skończyć pastwić się nad Levim.

– A ty się nie stęskniłeś – odparł na to szermierz, otwierając drzwi od swojego pokoju i wchodząc do środka. Już miał zamykać swoje podwoja, kiedy Bel stanął mu na drodze, po chwili bez ceregieli wpraszając mu się do sypialni.

– Mam nadzieję, że kupiłeś mi w końcu obiecany prezent? Przedwczoraj były moje urodziny… – mruknął z uśmiechem blondyn, kładąc się bez ceregieli na łóżku rekina. – Ach, przypomniało mu się. Za kilka chwil musisz zjawić się na spotkaniu Varii. Szef ma coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

– Do tego czasu zdążę tysiąc razy się umyć – odpowiedział białowłosy, zaczynając powoli się rozbierać.

– Może ci pomóc? – spytał książę, zaraz zjawiając się przy nim i łapiąc jedną ręką za pasek jego spodni.

– Spróbuj tknąć mnie jeszcze raz, a ober…uuhhh… – Stęknął cicho, patrząc zaskoczony na niższego chłopaka, który to wymierzył mu cios w splot słoneczny. Opadł pokrótce zemdlony na ziemię, przyrzekając sobie, że kiedy tylko odzyska przytomność Bel w końcu dowie się, co znaczy robić mu takie żarty.

Na razie jednak czy chciał, czy nie, musiał przywitać zimne ramiona ciemności.

 

~*~

 

Squalo obudził się z cichym sykiem, starając się poruszyć dłońmi, by zaraz poczuć, że nie może nimi ruszać. Jego nadgarstki związane były mocnym, aczkolwiek delikatnym w dotyku materiałem. Znaczy, czuł to tylko zdrową, prawą dłonią. Jednak był bardziej niż pewien, że podobnie potraktowali protezę lewej ręki. Dodatkowo wiedział, że leżał w czyimś łóżku, poduszka na jakiej spoczywała jego głowa przesiąknięta była zapachem właściciela, a rekin mógłby dać sobie drugą rękę uciąć, że skądś zna ten zapach. Materac był dla mężczyzny idealny, nie był ani za miękki, jak Lussurii, czy Belphegora, ani też zbyt twardy jak Leviego, czy jego własny. Och, ileż on by dał, żeby mógł posiadać taki materac. Był pewny, że dzięki niemu wysypiałby się o wiele lepiej i spokojnie wystarczałyby mu cztery godziny snu, zamiast pięciu. Wtedy mógłby szybciej wykonywać pracę, jaką powierza mu Xanxus.

W powietrzu unosił się dziwny zapach, od którego powoli zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie, wprawiając go w odczucie większego gorąca, niż było w rzeczywistości. Przez delikatnie uchylone okno, przedostawał się nieśmiało mały zimowy podmuch, który otulił szybko nagi tors i ramiona białowłosego, od którego sam zainteresowany zatrząsł się. Jak to dobrze, że chociaż do bioder przykryty był nie za grubym, satynowym materiałem.

Zaraz też wytrzeszczył zaskoczony oczy, podnosząc głowę i patrząc na swoje ciało. Był nagi! Gdyby nie ta pseudo-kołderka świeciłby swoją nagością na prawo i lewo komukolwiek, kto mógłby przyjść do tego pomieszczenia.

Te cholerne książątko i jego powalone pomysły! Zapomniał już, że jego nie wolno tak traktować?! Nic nie nauczył się po tym, jak próbował sprzedać go jakiemuś napalonemu staruchowi (który swoją drogą skończył na dnie swojego basenu)!?

Przez chwilę nasłuchiwał, powstrzymując się od zgrzytania zębami. Niech no tylko się uwolni, a pokaże, co o tym wszystkim myśli. Belowi i temu samobójcy, który został nakręcony przez to blond głupstwo!

W pewnej chwili do jego uszu dobiegł odgłos czyichś szybszych kroków, a zaraz potem ktoś wszedł do środka nie przejmując się czymś takim, jak delikatne zamykanie drzwi. Jegomość właściwie trzasnął nimi tak mocno, że Squalo był wręcz zaskoczony, iż te nie wyleciały z zawiasów.

W pomieszczeniu ogółem było zbyt ciemno, by mógł się przypatrzyć twarzy i chociaż postarać się rozpoznać rysy jego „towarzysza”. Zamiast tego mógł jedynie przyjrzeć się sylwetce mężczyzny, jaki mógł się poszczycić naprawdę niezłym ciałem. Szermierz Varii był pewien, że facet był w jego typie i nawet w normalnych okolicznościach mógłby nie mieć nic przeciwko bliższego zapoznania się z nim.

W normalnych okolicznościach…

Gdyby nie był związany i zmuszony do tej „wizyty” przez Bela. Jak i gdyby ten facet okazał się być śniadym brunetem o zimnym spojrzeniu ciemnoczerwonych tęczówek z manią do rzucania w swoich ludzi szklankami po whiskey, czy celowaniu w nich ze swojej spluwy. Niestety, ten przeklęty idiota nie był aż takim kaskaderem-samobójcą, by chociażby pomyśleć o realizacji takiego planu (bo o tym to już kilkakrotnie mu wspominał, czy wygrażał, kiedy coś nie szło po jego myśli).

Młody mężczyzna warknął pod nosem jakieś przekleństwo, co było tak bardzo podobne do zwyczajów jego szefa, kiedy tylko był naprawdę przez kogoś rozdrażniony. W tej samej chwili białowłosy przypomniał sobie o niezdanym raporcie, na jaki czekał Xanxus. Wykrzywił wargi w niezadowolonym grymasie; teraz to dopiero szef może być na niego wkurzony.

– Przeklęty dzieciak… – warknął po włosku, wprawiając szermierza w stan dziwnego odrętwienia. Wszędzie poznałby ten głos. Nawet, gdyby znajdował się tysiące metrów pod wodą, czy tyle samo metrów nad ziemią. Wszędzie przypasowałby ten lekko wibrujący tembr głosu do swojego szefa. – …i ten rekin też!

– Mówisz o mnie? – Squalo uśmiechnął się pod nosem żałując, że w dalszym ciągu nie może dojrzeć mimiki swojego szefa.

Pokrótce pomieszczenie zostało rozświetlone niezbyt mocnym płomieniem dochodzącym z elektrycznego kominka. Ukazując obu mężczyznom swojego rozmówcę.

Squalo miał okazję dojrzeć szyję i umięśniony tors szefa, dzięki odpiętym guzikom jego koszuli. Xanxus z kolei mógł chłonąć obraz nagiej skóry swojego szermierza, jaki przywiązany był podzielonym na pół paskiem – od jego ulubionego szlafroku – do ram łóżka. Przemilczał jednak ten fakt, zbyt pochłonięty żyjącym przed nim obrazem. Zaraz też uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, niczym zadowolony z życia kocur, przysiadając na skraju łóżka, tuż obok boku rekina.

– Widzę, że ładnie postanowiłeś się u mnie urządzić – mruknął, sunąc palcami pod odsłoniętym brzuchu szermierza, z satysfakcją dostrzegając, jak skóra białowłosego spina się w kontakcie z jego paliczkami. – Nie za wygodnie ci, śmieciu?

– Wygodnie, chociaż odrobinę za zimno – odparł na to rekin, patrząc wyzywająco na swojego szefa. Rzadko kiedy zdarzały się sytuacje, żeby mężczyzna miał dobry humor, dlatego też postanowił czerpać z tego doświadczenia jak najwięcej. – Może byś mnie chociaż troszkę ogrzał, co?

– Prosisz się o śmierć? – warknął, łapiąc go za szczękę i przyciągając do krótkiego, pełnego zębów pocałunku.

– Mamy różne pojęcia śmierci, jak widzę… – odparł wyzywająco białowłosy i to było ostatnie pełne zdanie, które wypowiedział składnie tego wieczoru.

 

Dopiero rankiem ich uwagę zwróciła malutka karteczka leżąca na stoliczku na kawę. A napis na niej był następujący:

_„Wesołych świąt w łóżku bossowi i jego rekinowi~!_

_Życzy Bel <3”_


End file.
